Secretos?
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: Personas en el mundo, más específico Seattle, saben cosas que no deberían saber, tal ves puedan remediar los errores cometidos, tal ves puedan iniciar con su vida amorosa, pero quien sabe que pueda pasar por las cabezas de Samatha Puckett y Freddie Benson
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Puckett, la chica problematica, ha vuelto de un internado sin avisar a nadie para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana gemela Dan Puckett quien se intento suicidar; pero no a todos le agrada su vuelta, en especial a su mejor amiga Carly Shay, la chica caprichosa, la cual piensa que Samantha es una roba novios ya que su novio Brad Summers tiene un secreto con ella que podria terminar su relacion y su mejor amigo Orenthal Gibson(Gibby), manipulador, lo sabe por que casualmente los vio. Freddie Benson, aficionado a la música, esta enamorado de Sam desde que entro al instituto. Junto con su hermana Scarleth Benson, creativa, hara lo que sea para que Sam se enamore de él. Secretos, secretos, que mas podrian pedir? Las personas en este mundo es lo unico que guardan a salvo es eso SECRETOS.

* * *

**Hola chicos! Aqui les tengo una nueva historia. Se daran cuenta que es muy** **parecida a la serie Gossip Girl** _voz subliminal: Es igualita Monse! _ **solo que en esta historia no habra una chica chismosa, habra secretos, muchos** _VS: entonces por eso la llamaste secretos._

**P.D: ahora hago voses subliminales!**

**P.D2: Hagan me saber si continuo este proyecto con sus presiados reviews!**

**N.N.N.N.N.N.N.N.N.N.N.N**


	2. Chapter 2

La bella ciudad de Seattle, fria pero muy hermosa. Era un dia comun y tranquilo o eso es lo que creian todos. Se ve a una chica salir de la estacion del tren, rubia, de tez palida pero con un bronceado leve, oji-azúl y no tan alta; nada más y nada menos que la maravillosa Samantha Puckett. Al parecer su pequeño viaje al internado le hizo bien, ella se sentia bien, mejor y cambiada. Seattle es un lugar pequeño pero aqui todos se conocen, esa no es la unica razón por la que todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sam bajar a recojer su equipaje en el Seattle Central Station, sino que despues de seis meses de "vacaciones", como dice su madre, se digna a aparecer y lo raro de todo es que el mismo dia de la fiesta de la nueva marca de Lily Shay o Humprey, nuestra exitosa diseñadora madre de Carly Shay divorciada o en tramites de Steven Shay, un empresario de una de las compañias mas grandes de Washington. Volviendo a Sam, la pobre chica nos oculta algo, talvez muchas cosas, que al parecer hay preocupacion en su rostro; por otro lado del SCS se ve a un chico moreno, alto, bronceado y de ojos canela junto a una chica rubia con el mismo bronceado y ojos y un poco mas baja que el chico. Fredward Benson y Scarleth Joy Benson damas y caballeros, quienes acaban de ser recibidos por su padre Leonard Benson o Leo si gustan.  
-Me alegro de verlos nuevamente, no saben la falta que me hacen-dijo Leo mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.  
-Tambien te extrañanos papá-hablo Scar.  
-Nos hizo falta tu buena música, mamá no...-se callo en castaño cuando vio la cara de "dejadehablardeeso" de su hermana y de la cara de tristeza de su padre.  
-Como está su madre?-preguntó.  
-Tengo hambre-interrumpio Sacar.-Papá, podemos ir a comer algo?-  
-Pero...-  
-Si papá yo tambien tengo hambre-dino Freddie para ya no volver a la conversacion anterior.  
-Esta bien, haré waffles en casa-dijo Leo rendido de intentar hablar con sus hijos.  
De pronto Freddie vio algo que lo hizo revivir por dentro, exacto estamos hablando de que nuestro _brounette_ vio a Sam, su amor desde que era niño, desde que entro a ese instituto de gente adinerada y superficial y lo peor de todo es que su amada rubia ni siquiera lo conocía.

...

Carly Shay estaba en su cuarto eligiendo que vestido usar para la gran "fiesta", su mamála obligo a usar el vestido "soyez glamour" negro que diseño _'siempre la misma historia, entro-saludo-bebo' _penso Carly, era ya como una tradicion hacer eso en cada fiesta o reunión, lo único bueno de estas clasicas demostraciones de dinero era que sus amigos podian ir, y claro que por sus amigos se refería a Tasha Camepree, Wendy Foster y Gibby Gibson, este ultimo solo era amigo suyo por su novio Bradly Sommers, quien tambien iba a las famosas fiestas.  
-Cariño ya estas lista?-pregunto Lily desde la puerta de la gabitacion.  
-Si mamá, hace media hora que...-Carly fue interrumpida por el vibrador de su celular, al parecer alguien le envió un mensaje diciendo:

_**Hola mundo, soy yo de nuevo GS, y les traigo noticias: Samantha Faye Puckett ha vuelto luego de seis meses de cautiverio. Al parecer esta muy cambiada, podra ser que le quite el reino a Carly Shay?**_

_'Regresó?!, pero por qué? Todos estabamos bien sin ella, es más estabamos genial sin ella, es casi imposible. Como es eso de quitarme el reino? Patrañas yo soy la única que puede decir que este es mi reino. Maldito blog. Maldita GS_. _Maldito...'_

-Carly estas bien?-los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

-Si mamá, solo es un molesto virus en mi celular-dijo Carly cerando su celular.

a su verdadera identidad

En la fiesta se podía observar gente de clase, a la que Sam diría molesta, y a periodistas en cubierto y posiblemente a GS pero nadie sabía quien era. Lily se encontraba hablando con la madre de Sam, Pamela, sobre lo maravillosa que Carly era sobre modelo. Pamela se sentia oprimida, al parecer tenia algo preocupante en su mente.

-Mamá-Sam entro a la habitación ganándose miradas de todo, menos de sorpresa, GS se había encargado de avisar a los presentes que Sam habia regresado.

-Sam, querida, ¿por qué no avisaste que venías? Te extrañé hija-dijo oviamente fingida su madre.

-Sabías que venía, se lo dije a Dan...-la rubia fue interrumpida.

-Hablamos luego-dijo Pamela, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de que hablaran sobre su hija.

**Hola chicos, ya se corto pero vale la pena. Dejenme sus reviews y diganme si tienen una cancion para acompañar al fic, gustosa lo recibo.**

_La gente que guarda secretos tiene mas peligro_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos:

ya se que pensaron que era un capítulo nuevo pero no. Solo les quería avisar que no creo actualizar esta historia por lo menos unas tres semanas, ya se que piensan que estoy loca pero es que se me fueron las ideas y se me vino un bajon con lo del último episodio de iCarly: iGoodbye y sinceramente me estoy poniendo como loca por lo de la sengunda promo ( si no la vieron el link esta en mi perfil) y yo creo lo siguiente:

1. Que Dan nos esta trolleando.

2. Que no creo que termine en CREDDIE ni en SEDDIE, por que como Sam se está yendo a Los Ángeles y Carly con su papá creo que Freddie sería un poco ingenuo para seguir con su "enamoramiento" con Carly y como dice la mayoría de páginas Nathan no aparecerá en el spin off "Sam&Cat" pero siempre hay una remota posibilidad de que vuelvan (y me vuelvo a contradecir)

3. Y que como dije antes: ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA, exacto mas de lo que estaba, mis mejores amigas Mariale y Angela me tuvieron que Psicologear para que me tranquilice de mi estado de shock. Les explico; hace seis meses me dije:" tengo tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para el final de iCarly, todavía falta, tengo a mi "amiga" para eso" y ahora no me he preparado, mi "amiga" es una HIPÓCRITA y estoy con migrañas.

Bueno solo quería decirles eso y creo que ya les estaré actualizando Me, myself and I el sábado. Y tengo otras noticias, pongan su mouse arriba donde dice buscar y busquen **parents really shouldn't date, **hablé con Person 26 y me dió el permiso para traducir su historia; pero la subiré dentro de tres semanas exactas.

Ojala que me comprendan

Nos leemos

Nicole26seddie

P.D.: quería mandarle un saludo a eva-seddieporsiempre ya que me ha estado dando su apoyo con sus reviews y yo adoro sus historias y espero que actualice pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie acababa de llegar a su casa, el viaje lo atormento y mucho, cómo no si se pasó pensando en las locuras de su madre, _sus engaños... , _pensó. A diferencia de Scarleth, el no soportaba saber _eso, _sentía que engañaba a su padre, y no era bonito. Aparte de sus problemas familiares, Freddie estaba preocupado ya que había visto al amor de su vida, Sam. Era difícil saber que el amor de tu vida no te conoce gracias a los prejuicios de la vida. Se sentía fuirioso y, como Scar decía, trató de buscar paz consigo mismo, pero le fue imposible.

* * *

-Miraste a Samantha, mira que fea chaqueta, oí que estaba en rehabilitación...-cosas de este estilo se escuchaban en el gran salón de los Shay, bueno ni tanto. Los Puckett y Los Shay, acompañados de Los Summer y Los Gibson, vivian en un lujoso hotel, hasta que los condominios de estos estaran completos.

Sam había entrado a esa sala, buscanso a Pamela, su madre. Cuando entró se fijó que toda la atención se puso ante ella, puff como no si era como el nuevo "bicho raro" de la escuela, después de "Linda" Franco (que de linda no tenía nada).  
-Mamá.  
-Samantha, qué haces aquí? Ejem, digo qué sorpresa cariño-. Pamela no era la mejor con las bienvebidas y al parecer Sam había notado la incomodidad de su madre.  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy aquí por Dana.  
-Cariño, por qué no vas a saludar a Lily-. Y con esto la pobre de Sam fue a saludar a Lily.  
-Lily.  
-Sam, cariño me alegro que estes aquí, llamaré a Carly para que venga a verte.- y con esto Lily se fue a la habitación de su hija en un momento no muy apropiado.

* * *

Carly se encontraba en su habitación con su novio Brad en una situación muy incómoda, digamos que estaban en la situción en la que Carly por fín perdería su virginidad.

_-Cariño, Sam está aquí._- esto hizo que Brad saltara de la cama y mandara a vestir rápidamente, Carly no estaba tan feliz que digamos, sabía que Brad tuvo un pequeño "crush" en Sam cuando ellos eran niños. Por otra parte, Brad si estaba emocionado por dos razones: 1)el niño que tiene dentro se puso muy feliz y 2) no quería 'hacerlo' con Carly.  
Carly salió de la habitación a regañadientes y en cuanto vió a Sam se puso tensa, _'cuando se puso hermosa' _fue uno de sus pensamientos ya que cuando ella se fue, era la sombra de Carly, la niña que se vestía como niño, la que no atraía la atención de los demás. Estaba celosa, esa era la palabra, ya que si Brad la veía tenía la posibilidad de perdelo y todos sabián que ella los quitaba, no se los quitaban a ella. A penas Sam vió a Carly fue a darle un gran abrazo.  
-Carly, te extrañé mucho.-la castaña al recibir ese gran abrazo se puso tensa.  
-Sam.-dijo con desprecio.- yo también te extrañé.  
En las sociedades de moda y adineradas se ha de ser hipócrita, Carly era una ellas.  
-_Samantha?- _oh no.  
-Brad.  
-Hola.- dijo el rubio con un dejo de felicidad.  
-Hola.- dijo la rubia pasmada e incómoda, aun recordaba la bosa del año pasado, una MUY importante boda que cambió su vida para siempre.

**Corto y tarde lo sé, ayer tuve una fiesta, era la graduación de los de 5to de secundaria e invitaron a toda la secundaria, si vieron mi twitter ( joymccpretty) verán como me vestí. Estoy en mi instituto ahora mismo y estoy escribiendo desde mi celular, y me es dificil escribir como en la computadora. Con respecto a lo de The Script, creo que ya no haré lo del concurso porque nadie me ha respondido, so... avisenme si van a jugar así darles las pistas, una de ellas se encuentra en la fotos de mi twiter. **  
**Eso es todo.**  
**Dejamé un review, por favor? (Puppy face) me haría tan feliz. :')**

**XoXoXo Nicole (joy!)**


End file.
